


nothing but cherry

by waveydnp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), Canon Compliant, First Time Blow Jobs, Flavored Lube, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveydnp/pseuds/waveydnp
Summary: of flavoured lube and falling in love





	nothing but cherry

Phil’s sofa is familiar already, even though Dan’s only been here a handful of times. He knows the smell of it, knows where the springs creak, knows how deep he’ll sink into the cushions when Phil lies on top of him.

It’s dark, both outside in the cold, and inside where it’s a little warmer, where Phil’s mouth is on his mouth and Dan’s hand is in Phil’s pants, grasping and squeezing and wanting more than their position will allow.

Phil’s mouth is warm. It’s warm against Dan’s and it’s wet as it kisses down to his neck to suck and bite and do the things that make Dan squirm. His breath is warm against Dan’s damp skin, his voice warm when he whispers how good Dan makes him feel.

Nothing is scary like this, when it’s just them kissing and touching and trying to satisfy the rage of hormones and affection they feel for one another. It’s not scary for Dan to whisper back that he wants to move to the bedroom. 

Phil pushes himself up off Dan’s body and his eyes are dark. His hair’s a mess of black all around his face and his lips are wet and he looks so good Dan wants to devour him.

He hopes Phil wants that too. 

They walk hand in hand to Phil’s room, not bothering with lights or stopping to talk. They fall back onto the bed and Dan crawls into Phil’s lap, unwilling to waste a single second.

Dan whispers, “I want you.”

Phil’s hands slip under Dan’s shirt. “Take this off.”

Dan rips the thing off, not sparing a thought for making it look sexy or taking his time. He knows what he wants and he doesn’t want to wait anymore. Phil’s fingers are rubbing over Dan’s nipples when Dan leans down in the darkness to find Phil’s ear and say, “I want to suck you.”

Phil makes a noise that makes Dan feel like he’s on fire. “Ok,” Phil croaks.

“Can I?”

“Yeah. Please. I want you to.”

Dan’s hands are on Phil’s belt, pulling it through the buckle while they tremble a little with nerves. He’s done this before, only once a couple years ago when he was temporarily single, drunk at a party and brimming with curiosity and bravado. It was awkward and tasted gross and he never talked to that guy again, but still he never wondered after that day whether he actually liked boys or not.

He likes boys a lot, but mostly he likes _this_ boy a lot. He has for years, before that boy even knew Dan existed, but now it’s more, so much more. And this boy likes him back, likes him back enough that his dick slaps back against his stomach when Dan pulls down his boxers.

He’s never done this with Phil before, not with his mouth. They’ve watched each other come through their computer screens and wanked next to each other on the sofa. They’ve worked themselves against each other for hours while kissing and even used their hands to get each other off, but mouths are something new.

That’s probably Dan’s fault. Phil’s not always great at asking for what he wants. Dan doesn’t know if it’s shyness or some misguided sense of respect for Dan’s age, but clearly it’s not for lack of wanting it, because he’s already wet at the tip when Dan touches him there. 

“Are you sure?” Phil asks. He’s so sweet, so stupid and lovely and sweet. He’s practically humping Dan’s fist and still giving all the power to Dan.

Dan’s trying to work open the buttons on Phil’s shirt with his right hand. “Help me with this,” he grunts in frustration. He wants Phil naked. He never wants Phil to wear clothes ever again.

Phil fumbles with the buttons almost as clumsily as Dan had and it doesn’t help when Dan leans down to kiss him wet and deep but he can’t resist. 

Phil laughs, pushing gently at Dan’s shoulders. “My hands don’t work when you kiss me like that. And when you’re… touching me.”

“Wanking you,” Dan corrects. 

“Mmm. Yeah,” Phil breathes. “That.”

“Take off your shirt,” Dan demands. 

Phil twists his hips to the side a little. “Stop wanking. I can’t focus.”

Dan whines but he lets go. His eyes have adjusted to the darkness enough that he can see the vague shape of Phil finally getting his buttons undone and struggling to pull the shirt off his shoulders while he’s still lying down. 

Dan reaches out and touches Phil’s chest, brushing through the hair he’s delighted every time to find there. “God, Phil. Fuck. You’re so hot.”

“You,” Phil argues, finally managing to toss his flannel onto the ground where it makes a soft sound against the lime green carpet. 

Dan climbs off Phil’s lap then and lays next to him, twisting so their chests touch as he kisses Phil some more. Nothing is scary when they’re kissing, not even the prospect of giving Phil a blowjob for the first time.

“Are you nervous?” Phil asks, hand stroking gently up and down Dan’s back.

“Just want it to be good for you,” Dan whispers.

“It will.”

“Are _you_ nervous?”

“Yes,” Phil says without hesitation. 

“Why?”

“Scared you might not like it. Scared you’ll wanna stop but won’t know how to say it. Scared I’ll make stupid noises. Scared I’ll come too fast or that I’ll overthink things and then not be able to come at all and then you’ll take it personally and think I don’t like it and you’ll realize this is all a—”

Dan claps his hand right over Phil’s mouth. “Do you still have that stuff you were telling me about the other night?”

“What stuff?” Phil mumbles against Dan’s fingers. 

“The stuff, y’know. The lube.” He lifts his hand so Phil can talk.

“Oh. The flavoured?”

Dan nods. 

“Yeah…”

“Let’s use it,” Dan says. “Wanna?”

Phil laughs. “Look, honestly I’ll do whatever the bloody hell you want if it means you’re gonna put my cock in your mouth.”

Dan’s stomach squirms. Phil never says shit like that, at least not unless there’s a good three hundred kilometers and a couple computers between them. 

“Get it,” Dan says.

“Cherry or piña colada?”

-

Dan sticks his head right under the faucet in the bathroom and lets the cold water soothe the insistent burn on his tongue and the roof of his mouth. 

“Are you ok?” Phil asks feebly. He’s stood behind Dan with a towel wrapped around his waist and a desperately guilty look on his face. 

Dan just groans. He’s fine, his mouth is just on fucking fire, that’s all.

“I’m gonna go throw it out right now,” Phil says. “I’m sorry.”

Dan wants to say it’s not his fault, that he’s not cross he’s just hurting, but the water feels so good he can’t bring himself to close his lips long enough to form the words. Phil walks away, out the door and down the hall.

By the time he comes back Dan has a better grip on himself and the burning has mostly stopped. He’s sat on the edge of the bathtub in just his jeans feeling silly for his overreaction to what was nothing more than an allergic reaction. 

“Let’s try the cherry,” he blurts, before Phil can offer his twelve billionth unnecessary apology.

“What? No way—”

“Yes way. Come on.” He grabs Phil’s hand and tries to drag him out of the room. “I’ll test it first this time.”

“Wait,” Phil says, resisting the pull. “I… it’s still…” He looks down. “I need to wash it off.”

“Oh.” Dan lets go of Phil’s hand. “Right. Ok, yeah. You do that. I’ll… I’ll wait for you in your bed.”

Phil smiles sheepishly. “You don’t have to. We can do something else.”

“Don’t wanna. Hurry up and wash your willy, Lester. We’ve got a date.”

“A blowjob date?” Phil smirks a little wider.

“Exactly.”

Dan closes the door behind him to give Phil privacy to clean himself off and heads back to Phil’s bedroom, where he makes the executive decision to strip himself naked and slip beneath Phil’s blue and green bedspread, but not before grabbing the red bottle off the nightstand.

He pops open the lid, squeezes a little drop out onto his finger, sticks his tongue out and tastes.

God it’s sweet, so sickeningly saccharine and artificial and the flavour is overwhelming, but… no burn. He squeezes out more and rubs it across the surface of his tongue. 

Nothing. Nothing but cherry.

Phil comes back, towel still wrapped tightly around his waist. “You ok?” he asks again.

“C’mere,” Dan says. “No towel.”

The bed creaks and dips and the duvet is lifted up and then there is skin against Dan’s, cold and slightly damp and he flinches, but it’s Phil who makes a surprised noise. 

Dan feels fingers run up the back of his thigh and over his ass, where they stop. Stop and squeeze gently, and Dan feels a rush of heat and blood.

“You’re naked,” Phil whispers.

“I am.”

“I wish I could see you.”

Dan pulls him close and kisses him instead and Phil’s hands stay grabbing his ass, rougher now as they taste each other’s lips and crush their bodies together. It’s so hot and soft and good, as if no awkward intermission had happened at all.

Dan can feel Phil hardening against his hip. He can feel the skin of Phil’s cock on his skin and it’s enough to drive him mad.

This is Phil. _Phil._ Phil fucking Lester licking against Dan’s tongue and squeezing his ass cheeks and grinding his cock against Dan’s hip.

Somehow Dan finds the bottle he’d discarded in the sheets and tries to squeeze some into his hand. There’s an awful squirting noise and Phil yelps.

Dan mutters, “Fuck,” and Phil says, “It’s cold.”

There’s lube everywhere, probably half the damn bottle spilling out between Dan’s fingers and onto Phil’s body, smearing under them both and seeping into the sheets. 

It feels awful. It smells awful. His nostrils are invaded with the manufactured scent of cherry.

“Fuck,” Dan says.

Phil laughs. He reaches out, finds Dan’s wrist and guides Dan’s hand down to his dick.

Dan grips it, strokes his fist up and down the length. It’s sticky and slick and Phil sighs and it doesn’t matter that Dan fucked up royally twice in quick succession because Phil’s happy and Phil still likes him. Phil still wants Dan to touch his dick. 

He lets go and shimmies down under the blanket, feeling sticky absolutely everywhere and nearly gagging over how strong the smell is. Phil pushes the blanket back so he can watch in the darkness as Dan clumsily wraps his mouth around him.

It doesn’t feel familiar. This is new. Phil is hard and soft and the skin is thin and silky and suddenly Dan wishes he was tasting that skin instead of cherry and he promises himself next time he won’t need gimmicks to ease the nerves. 

He sucks and Phil’s fingers sink into his hair and maybe it doesn’t matter that he’s not really sure what to do but suck at the top and twist his fingers at the bottom. Phil makes noises like it doesn’t matter. 

“Is it ok?” Phil croaks at one point. “No burning?”

Dan doesn’t bother answering. He’s starting to really have fun. He likes the weight of Phil on his tongue. He likes the nice things Phil murmurs under his breath, the assurances and encouragements and praise. He likes that it feels like sex, like a step further into the realm of togetherness than anything else they’ve done so far.

His free hand drifts down between his legs to play with himself while he sucks and everything just feels messy and good.

Phil pulls Dan up just before he comes and crushes their mouths together. His body tenses and Dan feels the warmth oozing between their bellies, adding to the mess that’s already there. He’d hated it the other time, when he was younger and scared and out of his depth, but this time he is none of those things and he kind of wishes he could taste Phil in that way. 

Phil pushes Dan back against the mattress and kisses down his torso to return the favour. 

It’s the least awkward Phil has ever been, probably. There’s no hesitation, no clumsiness, no nervous giggling. He’s much better at this than Dan is. He doesn’t do much different than Dan had but he does it with a confidence that has Dan’s toes curling almost right away. 

Maybe it’s just that thing again, that feeling of _holy fuck, AmazingPhil is sucking my dick._ It still feels like a dream. A really hot, really wet one.

When he comes, it’s right into Phil’s mouth with a gut-punched feeling, hard and without the wherewithal to even warn him first. 

“You’re good at that,” Dan says weakly afterwards.

Phil chuckles and kisses his forehead. “So are you.”

They lie for a while in the filth they’ve created for themselves, Dan’s chest heaving and Phil holding him close.

This isn’t a dream, and yes, Phil is amazing, but he’s not AmazingPhil. Not anymore, not when they’re together like this. He’s just Phil. He’s Dan’s Phil, a special version of himself that only Dan gets to see.

Dan’s feeling a lot. He’s feeling more than he even knows how to process. He’s feeling big feelings he knows he shouldn’t be feeling this soon and he’s scared he’s going to let them travel up to his mouth and take form for Phil to hear and he’s not sure Phil’s feeling the same big feelings so instead he blurts, “I need a fucking shower.”

All he can taste is cherry. All he can smell is cherry. All he can feel is how much he loves the man whose arms are wrapped around his shoulders. 

Phil laughs. “Let’s go shower.”


End file.
